


The truth

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Five is frustrated that Vanya doesn't seem to let her siblings be closer to her. They argue about it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 17





	The truth

It’s been seven years since everything ended.   
Even though the Hargreeves siblings became closer since they, you know, had to spend a lot more time together, there was still a certain air around Vanya that prevent her family from truly being close to her.

“I don’t understand.” Five says to Vanya one day. They’re in her bedroom, and he’s helping her move some new furniture.  
“Huh?” Vanya asks.  
“I want to be closer to you, but you won’t let me.”  
“What do you mean? I don’t, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vanya says bluntly.  
“I don’t understand why you keep shutting me off, why you keep shutting all of us off.” Five starts to get a little irritated because she keeps acting clueless about her own behavior.

Vanya freezes. Five stares into her eyes, trying to force her to say something.

“Well, I don’t think now is the best time to talk about it.” She finally mumbles.  
“Vanya.” He says with that older-brother-reprimanding-little-sister voice, even though he’s physically twenty years old, several years younger than her.  
“Okay.” Her voice starts getting shaky; she turns her gaze away before she mutters,  
“It’s because I was responsible for all of your deaths. Twice. I don’t know if the apocalypse is still going to happen again someday or not. I- I don’t think we can fully- fully,” she starts sobbing and slurring words together, “fully trust the com- the commission, and, and”  
“Vanya! Hey, hey, come here.” Five slowly walks towards his sister, he touches her on the shoulder, but she flinches.

“Hey, Vanya, I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re dangerous, not in any way. Sure, you have your power, but, come on, we all have our powers!” Five says. “Think of it this way; Allison has her ‘rumor’ power, but all of us know that she won’t use it to harm us. It’s the same with you!”  
“Yes, but I can harm you, even if it’s unintentional!” Vanya yells.  
“It doesn’t matter, I love you!” Five yells back.

They both freeze. He’s never said that before, and neither did she.

“I- I meant, uh,” He stutters.  
“I love you too, Five.” Vanya says. It was unexpected, both to herself and to him.

Five was speechless, he didn’t really know what to do; He spent most of his life alone in the apocalypse world, after all.

“I guess, this is the time we hug?” Vanya asks jokingly, but Five pulls her in, he wraps his arms around her as tightly as he could without choking her.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He mutters breathlessly.  
“Love you too.” Vanya mutters back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit short and rushed, but I still think it's kinda cute; I hope you all enjoy it too!


End file.
